<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Foot Snowman (and Hot Chocolate) by Mango_Cult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645371">7 Foot Snowman (and Hot Chocolate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult'>Mango_Cult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluff everywhere, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Snow forts, Snowball Fight, Snowing - Freeform, Techno-centric, Winter, Yes it is possible, dream team, i loved this, l'manburg, literally so sweet, no beta we die like wilbur in the finale, really just tooth rotting fluff, sbi, snowball - Freeform, they built a 7 foot tall snowmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He shivered, feeling the cold air biting at his skin. He breathed out, seeing his breath mist up the air. He wasn’t used to the cold, nor liked it at all. He would usually stay hauled up in his room for the majority of winter to avoid being outside, but this one time Phil had to make him go outside.<br/>~~~<br/>Or, Techno doesn't like winter, but maybe today, he'd give it a try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Foot Snowman (and Hot Chocolate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out the window, he could see that a thick layer or fluffy snow had piled itself on the ground. Techno sighed. Sure, snow was pretty to look at, but not when you were being forced to go outside and hang out with your brothers. </p><p>He shuffled his way downstairs taking the longer route just so he would have to spend less time outside, but alas, he arrived at the front door. He could see WIlbur and Tommy making a snowman as they had already dashed out the door as soon as Phil had opened it. He hesitantly put his coat on, and looked at Phil with pleading eyes, but he had simply just ruffled his hair and closed the door.</p><p>He shivered, feeling the cold air biting at his skin. He breathed out, seeing his breath mist up the air. He wasn’t used to the cold, nor liked it at all. He would usually stay hauled up in his room for the majority of winter to avoid being outside, but this one time Phil had to make him go outside.</p><p>He noticed his brothers making a snow fort with Tubbo, proudly calling it “L’Manburg”. Techno thought the name was stupid, but helped them build it anyways. To be fair, the fort wasn’t half bad. It had a sturdy wall, and Tubbo had made snowballs just in case they got into a war with Dre-- Dream? Why was he here? </p><p>Dream with his two friends Sapnap and George had built another snow fort directly in front of them, signifying they were built for war. Techno had no idea how good Dream was at snowball fighting but he guessed there were only two ways this could go. He could be the best snowball fighter with the duels he and Dream had, or he could be the worst being a Floridian. Either way he wasn’t going to lose to him. </p><p>He grabbed a snowball and launched it over the wall, hitting Dream on the head with perfect accuracy. He could see him cursing under his breath, so like any other person would do, he threw another one. This time, the snowball missed Dream by a centimetre and hit George square in the face. He ducked under the fort walls holding in a laugh. </p><p>Then, a snowball was fired from the other side hitting Tommy in the chest. He could hear the younger shout profanities at the other side before getting hit in the face by Sapnap. Another hit Wilbur in the shoulder, their side firing back pelting Dreams team with snowballs. The war was on.</p><p>The cold being momentarily forgotten, they fought against each other until Dreams Team had surrendered. They laughed it off and made a snowman as a sign of peace. Techno would say snowmen were nice, but not when it was over seven feet tall. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo who had been tasked with making the bottom part had made it too big, so now it was over three feet tall. Wilbur and George after seeing Tommy and Tubbos had made an agreement to make the body as big as that and ended up making it close to two and a half feet tall. Dream and Techno looked at the body of the five foot tall snowman, made the head part of the snowman equally as large. Sapnap who had just come back from collecting sticks and stuff for the arms promptly fell back at the sheer size of the snowman. </p><p>It was taller than everyone there, Wilbur struggling to put a spare bucket hat on the snowman. They stabbed the side of the snowman to create arms, and attached pebbles onto the face. They added more sticks in the back to resemble wings. By the time they finished, the sun was setting, making the weather already colder than it was. They stepped back to look at the overly large snowman and ended up sort of looking like Phil. Kind of. </p><p>They brought Phil outside, and showed him to the snowman. He had to crane his neck up to see the snowman which had loomed over him. He looked at it in pure shock and confusion, looking intensely at it. Phil had pulled his eyes away from the snowman and smiled at the seven shivering boys, inviting them back inside. They hurriedly clambered inside the house, sitting around the fireplace. </p><p>Phil had brought them all hot chocolate as he draped blankets over everybody, putting on a cheesy Christmas movie. Techno hugged the blanket closer to himself, sipping his hot chocolate. He sighed as the liquid warmed him up. The warmth and the general tiredness from today had worn him out. He felt his eyes fluttering closed, letting the tiredness wash over him, falling into a heavy sleep.</p><p> Sure Techno hated winter, but maybe he’d give it another chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last year (or two) ago, our school had a ton of snow (ofc ofc its Canada afterall) so everyone decided to make a snowman and lo and behold like a 6 foot tall snowman was born it was literally so tall jesus christ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>